The bioelectrical function diagnosis as an alternative diagnosis method proceeds from the ground rule system, which describes the human body as a control loop that responds to external stimuli. The bioelectrical function diagnosis proceeds from the fact that an external stimulus leads to an interruption in the control loop. This interruption can be demonstrated whenever certain bioelectrical measures change at acupuncture points. With bioelectrical function diagnosis, functional interruptions of individual organs can be inferred from deviations from the regular process described as normal ("The system of a ground rule and bases of a holistic biological medicine, Prof. Dr. med. Alfred Pischinger, Karl F. Haug Publishers, Heidelberg").
Various devices are known for ascertaining potential differences and resistances as biological measures, whereby electrical measures can be read by means of electrodes on the skin surface of the body. It is a matter here of conventional voltage or resistance measuring devices. In practice, it has been shown that values derived from known devices for voltage and resistance can be afflicted by considerable errors of measurement, since they do not deliver the required relative measures in a way that can be reproduced.
Therefore, it is the underlying task of the invention to create an apparatus for measuring bioelectrical values of the human and animal body at acupuncture points that has a high level of accuracy and delivers reproducible measurement values.